User talk:Noctevoire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Noctevoire page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 22:25, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey just to let you know I had to delete your comment on your story. This isn't a roleplaying site and it's best to be transparent about the fact that these are fictional stories written as a result of a creative process. It's not a big deal, but if you consistently roleplay in the future and try to pass your stories off as real it may result in an editing ban. ChristianWallis (talk) 11:08, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Red Tag Sorry for the slow reply; I have re-read "Red Tag" and think your edits have really improved it. I look forward to reading your next pasta! SigmetAlpha (talk) 00:48, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thanks, feel free to check in on some of my more recent stories. It really wasn't all too necessary with the asterisks, but wiki format has been known to act up sometimes and alter text so I figured having that there as a precautionary measure wouldn't hurt anything while I added a category. On my initial read, I liked the descriptive nature of the story and the interesting premise overall. I did feel like sometimes the protagonist was a bit too wishy-washy on their attitude. They have a tendency to go from shocked ("Unsettled, I picked up my pace to meet the man at the end of the long stretch.") to seemingly nonchalant about it all. ("People encased in ice, their blood turned blue from the cold (Will ask if you meant to type out skin in place of blood as blood really doesn't turn blue. Although it's a person's snap-thought, it doesn't always have to be physiologically accurate.)? As it turned out, I wasn’t far off the mark.") It ends up creating a bit of a disconnect. Given that they're on someone's request, I'd assume they'd know more about what to expect here. Other than that, I like the phrasing and turn-of-words throughout. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:49, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :I understand. If I get some more free time, I'll give them a look, but I've been trying to devote some more time to writing myself so that may depend on my schedule and how everything's going. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Unfortunately it's an all-or-nothing deal. As your edit was more stylistic than substantive, I had to undo it. When I get some time later, I'll look through and try to sub in the correct edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::K, have a good'un. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:34, September 5, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:22, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Credits It has come to my attention that you have posted several stories from /r/nosleep, but you haven't credited them. Crediting is extremely important for the original author of the story, so I kindly ask you to fix that, and to avoid that mistake in the future. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 17:39, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's okay, man: signing your post isn't obligatory. However, it comes in handy when you want to claim your work, or just want people to know it's you, so that if they enjoyed your pasta, they know where they can find more. Back then, I didn't know that it was your work, and it's kind of an unspoken rule to credit Reddit Pastas with template. :Thank you for your contributions :) :The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 18:45, September 17, 2017 (UTC) The General Heya, Nocte. I was just reading your entry or the collab, and I wanted to ask for your permission to make some slight tweaks for the sake of consistency and continuity. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 06:05, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, it would mostly be for plot consistency, for future entries (mostly my own) and for potential ending of the collab. :The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 16:09, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ::It's... unnerving to say at the very least: I did not expect the Korean Inquisition, and the descriptions of the protagonist's life before joining the army actually have impact on the story and are... graphic. All in all, would and will read again. ::The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 16:51, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Collab Entry Hey, I'm the guy who went after you on the collab page. I just wanted to let you know that I really liked yours! Do let me know what you think of mine sometime. I'm still relatively new to CP writing, but I certainly tried my best with this one! FilmCriticFrog (talk) 08:57, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Hiya, I narrated your Creepypasta. I loved the story and so here is the link. I really hope you like it.RipleyGH 09:48, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Notice It is against our site rules to post stories in blogs (even sections/removed scenes). If you're looking for a place to post it (that doesn't break the rules set by Humboldt's contest), you can put it in the author's note of the story, or in the comments in a pastebin link. That being said, I do not know if that section will be included in Humboldt's review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:52, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, you can probably find a way to add it to the comments in the story (in a pastebin link) or add it to a header without compromising the word limit as it won't actually be part of the story and would be supplemental to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:12, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for helping me out, rather you than an unholy lecture from the powers that beRipleyGH 13:59, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Werewolf story contest Congratulations on winning third place in the werewolf story contest! It was a truly fantastic story. Please email me at humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com to retrieve your prize. Congratulations again and thanks so much for submitting. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:48, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Just Wondering Hi! I just wondered if there's any way of saving my story "The Happiest Child". Saving, as in improving to make it less complex. I tried to simplify it enough by using simple vocabulary so my words don't seem forced. Apologies in advance, and thank you for your hard work on this site. --Waffle Wednesday (talk) 19:41, November 22, 2017 (UTC)Waffle Wednesday RE: Concerning my own category No steps whatsoever, my dear Frenchie. You only need to ask an admin (me in this case), because only sysops are allowed to create categories. I'll now create your category, and add a few of your stories there (so that it shows up properly). Feel free to add the rest at your own leisure. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:51, May 22, 2018 (UTC)